Cadenas
by Fatty Rose Malfoy
Summary: Y sí, el círculo podía repetirse cuantas veces fuera. Él le rompería el corazón en diferentes formas a la par que dañaría el de él,. Los dos se consumirían en aquel infierno sin importarles nada. Ninguno rompería las cadenas que los unía. No importaba nada. Total, algun día dejaría Karin de ser algo más./ One-shot Para el reto de la página "por los que leemos fanfics de Naruto"


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Únicamente la trama es de mi propiedad y queda prohibida su reproducción sin mi consentimiento.**

**Historia creada para el reto "Exámenes Ninja" de la página en Facebook "por los que leemos fanfics de Naruto"**

**Posible post manga.**

**No los distraigo más, a leer **

**Cadenas**

Cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo un ardor en el estómago. A lo lejos el cristal de un espejo roto y sus manos con un dolor intermitente, sentía la sangre resbalar lentamente hasta morir contra el suelo pero no tenía importancia.

Estaba rota, vacía. Sabía que tarde o temprano aquello sucedería, que el dolor recorrería sus venas con violencias con más fuerza y no quería abrir los ojos, hacerlo sería mirar una realidad abrumadora, asfixiante.

No quería volver a lo mismo, se lo había prometido.

La cabeza le dolía horres, aunque su mente se encontraba en peor estado. No parecía haber sonido en la casa, solo el vacío. La soledad

No quería abrir los ojos, se negaba. Él se había ido sin decir nada y se sentía tan idiota. Apenas podía respirar, los ojos le picaban por su culpa.

Por él, un Uchiha. Había mandado lo que le quedaba al infierno para nuevamente estar sin nada. Estaba cayendo a pedazos, sin poder soportarlo más

…

_-Sasuke- Gimoteó acercando su cuerpo al hombre. Un sonoro gruñido escuchó provenir desde su garganta. Una advertencia clara de que debía alejarse. Se acercó acortando la distancia, sintiendo los músculos de su cuerpo sin ropa, después de todo salían de las ducha. Él nunca decía nada, nunca lo hacía._

_-Karin, vete- arrugó el ceño apretando la fina toalla que envolvía su cuerpo. Esa misma oración, el mismo porte inerte, sus ojos afilados negros. Sonrió, haciendo una mueca con los labios en gesto sensual_

_-No es lo quieres…- sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y sintió cómo tiraban de su cuerpo alejándolo. Volvió a mirar sus ojos encontrando los orbes rojos intensos que te prometían el infierno._

_-Ahora, Karin… no quiero volver a verte._

_-Sasuke…._

…_._

Sasuke lo había sido todo, la persona quien la rescató en sus exámenes Chunnin, un salvador con Chakra excitante, el hombre de quien admiraba su manera fría, lo que giraba alrededor de él era sinónimo de venganza, muerte. Se había incluido en esas cadenas gruesas, aferrándose. Sintiendo su odio al ser atravesada con su chidori años atrás y lo perdonaba, de manera muy estúpida.

¿Por qué seguía ahí? ¿Cuál era la razón de aferrarse a esas cadenas?

La guerra tenía muchos años de terminada. Suigetsu y Jugo no estaban, el Taka no existía, nada los unía de manera lógica, aun así seguía ahí, a su lado refundiéndose entren la miseria y el dolor que todo él provocaba

Cerrar los ojos, nunca abrirlos sonaba demasiado tentador.

No era nadie, no vivía en un lugar fijo.

¿Dónde estaba Karin Uzumaki?

Apretó los dedos un poco, sintiendo el dolor punzante de la herida abierta. Suigetsu solía decirle una perra masoquista, y quizás lo era.

No le importaba no ser nadie teniéndolo cerca.

…

_-Con un demonio Karin- la voz de Suigetsu resonó entre sus oídos de forma brusca. El hombre dejó su espada sobre el suelo, gruñendo.- No seas tan idiota, sabes que no te llevará a nada… a Sasuke jamás vas a interesarle._

_-Cállate animal de coladera- siseó con furia- ¡No es tu maldito problema!_

_-No lo es…- reconoció el Hozuki- Debería dejarte hundirte en tu miseria pero de alguna manera bizarra, hasta tú no podrías soportarlo y eso que hay mayores perras que tú- apretó los dientes, intentando no matarlo a golpes. Sabía que de cierta manera tenía razón. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba._

_-Es muy mi problema inútil, yo sabré como solucionarlo cuando llegue el momento._

_-Te haces más daño Karin, deja tu estúpida obsesión ¡Él no va a volver contigo!- un ruido sordo se escuchó al fondo y sintió su mejilla arder con violencia. Karin respiraba agitada. La mano al viento, señal de que ella le había golpeado sin haberlo previsto, sin poder convertirse en agua para evitarlo_.

_Recostó su cabeza en el hombro masculino. Apretó los dientes con fuerza, demasiada hasta sentirlos vibrar, amenazando con romperse. Sentía unas ganas de golpearlo inmensamente. Partirlo con la espada con la cual se estaba ganando el lugar en la niebla. Podía escuchar la voz del Uchiha en todos lados. Mirándola con sus orbes enrojecidos por el Sharingan y diciéndole cosas mientras con los dedos surcaba el contorno de su brazo._

_Se aferró al Hozuki luchando por no derramar lágrimas. Nunca en su vida había sentido aquel ardor en el pecho. Sasuke siempre decía lo mismo, terminaba lo que fuera que tenían y nunca le había importado como en aquel instante._

_Él debía volver…. Habían pasado dos años. Nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo._

_-Libéralo Zanahoria tonta- Sentía lástima por la inmunda pelirroja - Saca todo lo que te consuma, libéralo. Hoy estoy de buenas para que me golpees. Eres tan perra que lo necesitas- No era divertirlo fastidiarla así. Si Sasuke no estaba, no había ningún motivo a separar_

_Karin lo golpeó hasta que los puños se tornaran rojos de su sangre. Con lágrimas cayendo en su rostro. Golpeando a Suigetsu hasta saciarle_

_-No será suficiente. Necesito que regrese…. ¡Debe hacerlo!_

_-Tendrás que esperar sola Karin._

Maldecía a Suigetsu anteriormente e inclusive en ese tiempo. Se había ido lejos alegando su sueño de ser líder en la niebla, era lo mejor. Sin él repitiendo tras su odio el error parecía menos irritante la sensación de su estómago. El dolor se aferraba a su existencia. No quería saber nada del mundo.

Escuchó unos toques sobre su puerta bruscos más no le daría importancia, quien fuera solo tendría un motivo y sería alguna tontería que no tendría ganas de escuchar. Los toques se volvías consistentes, haciendo agudo el dolor de cabeza. Caminó a pasos pausados, dejando unas gotas de sangre sobre el suelo.

Poca importancia tenía morirse desangrada.

-¿Qué diablos…?…- calló al ver los ojos negros, afilados. Seguían tal como los recordaba de fríos- Sasuke…

-Karin- lo miró entre con el ceño fruncido y los ojos centrados en la hilera roja del piso. Se sintió tonta, la misma reacción que siempre sentía cuando lo veía llegar.

Sasuke desvió la mirada encarando a la mujer. El puño destrozado le hacía pensar sobre una violencia irritante, todo el ella irradiaba irritación. Era demasiado débil, nada especial

Karin arqueó la ceja alzando el mentón, quizás debía hacerle caso al inútil del albino y dejarlo. Liberarse de la sensación dolorosa que le recorría el cuerpo al pensar en él.

-Que quieres Sasuke ya estoy…- sintió unos labios posarse sobre los suyos con violencia y olvidó lo que fuera a decir. La lengua del Uchiha era caliente, mordió su labio con fuerza haciéndolo sangrar.

No quería irse nunca, al diablo Suigetsu y todos los que le habían dicho que se librara. Enrollo sus piernas en la masculina cintura, lamiendo la sangre del labio, deleitándose, teniendo solo a Sasuke Uchiha para sí misma. Se bajó de encima de él.

Y sí, el círculo podía repetirse cuantas veces fuera. Él le rompería el corazón en diferentes formas a la par que dañaría el de él. Los dos se consumirían en aquel infierno sin importarles nada.

Ninguno rompería las cadenas que los unía. Se amaban, aunque ninguno lo dijera en voz alta, las palabras sobraban en aquella relación.

-Juntos Sasuke- el de los ojos negros sonrió arrogante.

-Mph. Atados, Karin.- Sasuke besó sus labios una vez más. Se maldecía, porque ella tenía razón. Siempre lo había tenido.

Karin era una molestia, una adictiva.

Se odiaba tanto. Lo que tanto le había dicho Naruto retumbada en su memoria.

_-La mujer que logres apreciar Sasuke se volverá tu condena, como una cadena sin llave. Algo que te martirizará y robará el sentido. Nadie puede negarse a ello. Encontrarás a la mujer capaz de hacerte débil. Será tu castigo… Soy tu amigo, te lo digo como eso. Karin no será nada hora, ni mañana o en algunos años pero algún día será todo. Recuérdalo._

Quizás, fuera cierto lo que le dijo aquella vez en su último encuentro. Si era así, todo tenía sentido. Karin Uzumaki, estaba condenado a ella.

Por primera vez, mandaría todo al diablo. Naruto también tenía razón cuando no andaba de idiota. Tal vez, algún día. Karin pudiera ser algo más que una simple cadena adictiva. El título de la señora Uchiha faltaba mucho para ser rellenado.

….

_Karin volvió la vista hasta el hombre. Recién se había colado en la habitación y no sabía cómo proceder. Le había roto el corazón, aunque no era extraño. Siempre lo hacía. Solo atinó a sonreírle, encarando los ojos rojos por el Sharingan,_

_-¿No vas a alejarte, cierto?_

_-No. Por más que lo intento, eres una irritación muy difícil de erradicar._

_La pelirroja sonrió con malicia._

_-Me amas idiota… pero no te preocupes, el sentimiento es recíprocos- Amplió la sonrisa besando los labios masculinos con violencia- Soportaré todo esto Sasuke, sé que tarde o temprano volverás._

_-No, No volveré._

_-Lo harás Uchiha…... siempre lo haces._

_._

_._

_._

**Bien, eso es todo. ¿Qué opinan? Es la primera vez que manejo a Sasuke. Espero que les guste y apoyen la historia para ganar el reto.**

**Saludos**

**Fatty Rose Malfoy.**


End file.
